My Angel
by Authoress K. C
Summary: Ken is so pitiful. Rejected by Iori, then Sora. Yea Yama! *sugoi's all over the place*
1. Default Chapter

My Angel  
By: Authoress K. C.  
  
~~~  
I thought up something along these lines once before but desided the idea was BAAAAAD and trashed the fic before it was done. But, I've re-edited my paper copy, taken out some of the old shit and added some new shit until it looked like a whole new sheaf of shit. So, here's the revised version of the shit. Enjoy Minna!  
~~~  
  
Ken walked into the flat, closing the door and taking off his shoes. He went into the kitchen and found his smaller boyfriend sitting on a counter by his dinner.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"So, you're finally home? How was work?"  
  
"Boring, reprogramming this, recalibrating that, the same."  
  
"Yeah. School was like that. Hold the sword this way, stand like that, yadda yadda yadda."  
  
Ken smiled and kissed his boyfriend and picked up his plate, going into the living room. He was in the middle of his food when the phone rang. Iori was the one who picked it up, and his eyes turned glassy.  
  
"Yeah, one minute. Ken, its some woman."  
  
Ken blinked and shrugged, picking the phone out of Iori's hand.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ken? This is Kylee, from cubicle three, I was wondering if you'd mind having dinner with me sometime."  
  
"Actually-"  
  
"You have other plans? I can reschedual."  
  
"Kylee, thats nice but I have a-"  
  
"You're engaged?"  
  
"NO! Kylee, LISTEN too me."  
  
The girl gasped on the other end.  
  
"I have a BOYFRIEND Kylee. I'm not interested."  
  
"But Taylor said you asked-"  
  
"I asked her where your cubicle was so I'd know who's letters I kept getting."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
The line went dead and Ken handed the phone to Iori. The boy hung it and wrapped his arms around Ken's shoulders, leaning his chin on the man's shoulder, murmuring softly.  
  
"Kylee again?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ken set his plate to the side and turned his head, kissing Iori's cheek.  
  
"She doesn't get it apparently."  
  
"How did she get your number?"  
  
"Employee directory."  
  
His boyfriend 'oh'ed softly in his ear and buried his face in Ken's shoulder.  
  
"I hate her. She keeps calling, like one day you'll be straight and want to take her out on a date."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. I know its hard on you."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
~~~  
  
Ken came in late and found Iori pacing the hall, a peice of crumpled up paper clutched in his shaking hands.  
  
"Iori?"  
  
Ken put his things to the side and walked towards the boy who turned and held the paper out to him.  
  
"Its from... HER. Why did you take her out Ken?! I thought you didn't want her!"  
  
"I don't, Iori, I took her home because her CAR BROKE DOWN when she was pulling out of the drive. I had to go around to avoid an accident."  
  
"LIAR!"  
  
Iori's slap rocked Ken, who's eyes widened with pain and shock.  
  
"Iori..."  
  
"Here, go if she means so much to you. Get out!"  
  
Iori stormed into their bedroom, sobbing. Ken clutched the gray duffle in nervless hands. Then he turned and put on his shoes, picked up his brief case and left the flat. It was raining, but Ken really didn't care. He just kept walking. He could have taken the car, but, it was in Iori's name, a present for him, but it was Iori's car.  
  
He was sitting on a bench, getting even wetter, when a hand landed on his shoulder, his hope flaired, maybe Iori had- Oh. He saw Sora looking down at him.  
  
"Ken? Ichijouji Ken? Whats wrong?"  
  
Ken just stared up at her. Why did he care that she was there?  
  
---  
  
Ken sat with his feet drawn up in a chair, the remote under his thigh. He was silent, watching an old black and white version of Planet of the Apes. It was better than the advertisments for the new one. Sora's voice cut into the movie.  
  
"Ken, I really care about you, but, you have to go. You aren't happy living with me. I'm really sorry. But, you're miserable and sitting at home watching TV every night with me is NOT doing you any good."  
  
Ken looked at the girl with trembling disbelife. Then he stood up, got his bag from the corner and slipped on his shoes. He didn't say a word. He liked it here, he'd gotten better at not really caring about Iori anymore. He was with Sora now. But now she wanted him gone. Was he destined to be alone? He left without a sound.  
  
He was walking down the sunny street, looking at his shoes and not the light. He didn't see the DO NOT CROSS light flash on, didn't hear the screaming car breaks, didn't notice until he was on the ground that his body felt crushed.  
  
Then he passed into the comforting darkness of oblivion.  
  
---  
  
Ken woke to soft crying, soothing whispers and the incessant beeping of machines. There was a sting in his wrist and a tube in his throat. He looked over towards the crying to see Hikari sobbing disconsolatly in a hard plastic chair with her brother standing over her, comforting her. Behind Taichi stood his boyfriend Koushiro. Ken rasped softly, around the tube.  
  
"Whath wrong?"  
  
He had a lisp because of the blasted tube. The young girls head shot up and her sweet eyes widened enormously.   
  
"Ken, you're awake!"  
  
"Yeth."  
  
Koushiro was smiling in relife and so was Taichi. The doctor came in soon and removed the tube, giving his a drink to help his throat, checked his temperature, saw if he had any problems, checked the IV in his arm and the machines then left with a very quiet 'You're a lucky man, Mr. Ichijouji.'  
  
Ken propped himself up in bed and looked over at the three.  
  
"Whats going on? Why am I here?"  
  
"You've been in a coma for five days. You were hit by a car. Luckilly, it was 'Kari and she immediantly recognised you and called the hospital on her cell phone."  
  
"Ken, I'm SO sorry, I was trying to get Tai to a game and we were late and the light was green and, and, its just all my fault!"  
  
The girl ended in a wail, burying her face in her hands. Taichi made a face.  
  
"Obviously she was very upset and hasn't left the hospital since they brought you in."  
  
Ken lay back down.  
  
"Have Iori or Sora been by?"  
  
"Sora sent flowers. Iori never even bothered to do that. I told him myself that you were here."  
  
Koushiro smiled and patted Hikari on the shoulder.  
  
"He's awake now, stop crying and go get washed up, we'll take you home."  
  
Ken just lay back into the pillows and closed his eyes. Iori didn't care at all, Sora hadn't even come to see him herself. He went to sleep and woke up to soft whispers.   
  
"Takeru, shhh, you'll wake him up and he'll get mad and then we'll all be thrown out."  
  
"Oh, stuff it Yamato, I'm BEING quiet!"  
  
Ken rolled onto his side and opened his eyes, letting a half amused smile spread over his face.   
  
"I'm awake."  
  
"Oh, hell. See, I TOLD you to be quiet."  
  
"Stuff it all ready, he's awake and thats that."  
  
Ken smiled as Takeru rolled his eyes and sat on the window edge.  
  
"So how are ya, invalid?"  
  
"Tired of laying here."  
  
"I'll bet. Well, Taichi told us you were awake and Yamato brought me out of school to see you since he doesn't like hospitals alone."  
  
"I can't help it!"  
  
Ken's eyes wandered over to Yamato. He hadn't seen the other man since... He couldn't remember when. He was tall and well built with blazing blue eyes behind a shaggy cut of soft looking blonde bangs. He wore a white button down that hung to his hips and a pair of dark blue jeans with dirty sneakers.  
  
Ken smiled faintly.  
  
"Well, I'm glad I've got visitors. No one's shown up since Taichi, Koushiro and Hikari left yesterday."  
  
"Buddy, yesterday was three day's ago."  
  
"Oh. I slept that long?"  
  
"You fell back into a coma."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ken quieted. There was silence, and then a hand covered his.  
  
"Lets get you outta here. You got a place to stay?"  
  
"Not anymore. I've not seen Iori in over five months and Sora kicked me out the day of the accident."  
  
"You're coming home with me then."  
  
Ken shook his head, ready to protest but a long fingered hand covered his lips.  
  
"No arguments. I live alone, I've got a fold out couch and you need a place to crash."  
  
Twenty minutes later, Ken was sitting in the living room with Yamato, playing cards. The man had no Tv, he had a killer sterio system and his bass.  
  
"Do you want to do something else?"  
  
Ken shrugged and folded his cards.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Well, I can't afford Tv, its way too expensive and right now I'm scraping alone cause of the new sterio system."  
  
"I have, CD's."  
  
"Yeah? Lets listen to them and dance around like idiots. Thats all ways fun, plus its good exercise."  
  
Ken shrugged and pulled out his small CD collection. Savage Garden, Third Eye Blind and Papa Roach. Yamato pulled his Savage Garden CD, put it in and put it on Break Me. The music blasted and Yamato tugged him off the floor and started dancing around like a nutcase. Ken had to laugh and dance with him, just to be differant, and he sang the words.  
  
"-So break me/  
Shake me/  
Hate me /  
Take me over/  
When the madness stops/  
Then you will be alone/-"  
  
Ken stopped singing when he felt hands on his hips, drawing him back. He twisted his head around, seeing soft blue eyes behind him as Yamato started to grind with him. He let a tiny smile cross his face and moved with Yamato, humming with the song. He could feel Yamato's hips rubbing against his arse and bit down on his urge to sigh and rub against the other man.  
  
The song changed to Carry, obviously this sterio had a randomizer on it. They seperated and Yamato moved, turning off the sterio and taking out the CD, putting it in the case and handing it back to Ken who was trying to control his little urges and tossed the CD's in his bag. Then he sat in a chair, pulled his knees up and closed his eyes. He'd been sitting for a while when there was a soft brush on his temple and Yamato's voice was soft in his ear, his breath washing over Ken's cheek warmly.  
  
"I've pulled the couch out if you want to sleep. I'm turning in, I've got practice in the morning."  
  
Ken nodded and rose, shedding his clothes halphazardly on his trip to the bed. He crawled in wearing his blue boxers and pulled the sheets over his head, cocooning himself in the blankets.   
  
"G'night Yamato. Thanks."  
  
"Its okay Ken. I don't mind."  
  
Ken smiled under his blankets and fell fast asleep. He woke halfway in the middle of the early morning to find Yamato sitting in a chair, reading the paper with a cup of coffee and a ciggarette.  
  
"Mmmnph..."  
  
"Sorry, I wake you? I'm just getting ready to leave."  
  
Ken wrinkled his nose and coughed, his lungs rejecting the choking smoke.  
  
"Oh, you don't like it? Sorry, I need to quit, your giving me as good a reason as any."  
  
"Mmmnph..."  
  
"Not a morning person?"  
  
"Mmmn."  
  
Ken lay on his side, watching Yamato methodically break his ciggarettes in half. They went into the waste basket by the door along with his lighter. Ken sat up and grunted softly.  
  
"Keep the lighter. I'm going to buy you some candles. You won't miss the nicotine if you have something better to smell in the house."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Mmmnph... Trust me. I work with smokers... Worked. They quit with candles."  
  
"Oh... Okay."  
  
The lighter was fished out and tossed onto the table as Yamato rose, sat the paper down and picked up his bass from by the chair.  
  
"See you around.... Ten."  
  
"Mmmnph..."  
  
Ken waved then flopped back, rolled over and yanked the blankets over his head, falling back asleep. Four AM was too damned early for living creatures to be moving. At eight Ken woke up automatically, got dressed, turned on Savage Garden to the first song, hit 'random' and started cleaning and airing out the flat.   
  
Once the choking smoke smell was gone, he found a full bottle of FABREEZE and he FABREEZEd the flat to death. The he aired it out again, vaccumed, mopped, dusted, did dishes, laundry, and went grocery shopping. Yamato appeared to live on air and ramen.  
  
When he came back to the flat, Yamato was standing in the doorway, gawking at his fresh smelling, CLEAN flat. Ken pushed him aside, came through the doorway, went into the sparkling kitchen and put groceries away, setting the dozens of scented candles on the table. He folded the paper sack, found and empty drawer, slipped it inside then gathered his candles and went around the flat, setting them in stratigic places. Then he got Yamato's expensive lighter with his initials on it and lit some of them, the smell of his favorite incence, made into a candle, permeating the flat.  
  
Yamato was still staring. Ken pulled him in and closed the door, closing his mouth as well.  
  
"Stop staring, I cleaned."  
  
"Wow... And it looks... Wow..."  
  
Ken smiled and made his bed, folding the couch then picking up the paper, going to the kitchen and sitting on the table to read. He finally sat it aside, looked at the clock and made lunch.  
  
"You live on air and ramen I take it. Well, you're GOING to eat normal food if I can help it. I don't have anything better to do with myself."  
  
He sat Yamato down in front of his plate and then sat on the other side, eatting his food and enjoying it. Yamato barely picked at it, hid it all under some lettuce and started to rise. Ken pointed his fork at him.  
  
"Sit. Eat. Clean your plate and you can go."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Eat. I won't have you starving yourself."  
  
"I-"  
  
"EAT!"  
  
Ken hopped out of his seat, walked around, picked up Yamato's fork and stuffed some food in his mouth.  
  
"Chew."  
  
The man sat and did so.  
  
"Swallow."  
  
He obeyed. Ken fed him forkfull by forkfull until the plate was clean.  
  
"Go."  
  
Yamato just grinned and shook his head, walking into the hall, slipping on his shoes and leaving the flat. Ken did the dishes and then listened to his CD's until the phone rang. He picked it up and answered it crisply.  
  
"Hello, Ishida residence."  
  
"It Yama there?"  
  
"No, can I take a message?"  
  
The person on the other end was quiet then-  
  
"Ken?"  
  
Ken blinked.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"This is Jou."  
  
"Oh, hello Jou."  
  
"Why are you there, Ken?"  
  
"According to Yamato, 'crashing'."  
  
"In other words, you're living with him. Are you two going together?"  
  
"No. I just live here, on the couch, sleeping, cleaning and feeding the big idiot by hand. Did you know he lives on air and ramen?"  
  
"No I didn't. Is he still smoking?"  
  
"Just had to quit I can't stand the smoke."  
  
"Good. Glad to hear it. Well, just tell him I called. I have someplace I need to him play for."  
  
"Sure thing, see you."  
  
"Bye Ken."  
  
Ken hung up the phone, tucked his hair out of his face and lay on the floor, sleeping. It wasn't until loud voices in the hallway woke him up that he noticed the time.  
  
"Yamato, come on, go out with us, it'll be fun this time."  
  
"No way Seiji, I HATE bar hopping."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No. I've got a roommate and-"  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
Yamato walked in followed by some guys to see Ken laying half asleep in the floor.  
  
"Actually, thats HIM on the floor. Hey Ken."  
  
"Mmmnph..."  
  
"Sleeping again?"  
  
"Mmmn."  
  
"Sorry these jerks woke you. guys, this is Ichijouji Ken, Ken, this is the band, Seiji, Yohji, Goten and Brad an Bit."  
  
"Mmmnph. Nice to meet you."  
  
Ken picked himself up and held out a hand. He shook with each man then sat on the couch, leaning over and lighting a candle. He'd blown them all out before he'd gone to sleep. Sex On The Beach all ways made him tired.  
  
"So, they are trying to get me to bar hop with them."  
  
"You can come too, Ken."  
  
"No thanks, I hate alcohol, the smoke chokes me and I don't feel like looking like shit in the morning when I wake up with someone I'll never meet again."  
  
His nonchalant review of each and every bar hopping enounter the other guys had ever had made them all blink and then mumble.  
  
"You could hang out here with Yamato and I, if you want. The soda and milk, tea and mineral water is free, I can cook a dinner and we can act like idiots without being hung over tomorrow morning."  
  
The guys all grinned and said that sounded good. Ken smiled.   
  
"I knew it would. Well, you guys can get whatever you want to drink from the fridge, I'm going to start dinner."  
  
Ken went into the kitchen, started up his pans and soon had delicious smells wafting from the kitchen so that there was a crowd in the doorway, inhaling the heavenly scent.  
  
Ken laughed and got out the plates, p[iling food on. They lounged around the kitchen, eatting and talking about band stuff.  
  
"If we're gonna get a new deal, we need a new sound, a new voice."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but who?"  
  
Ken turned out, put his plate in the sink and went into the living room. He sat on the floor with his back to the wall and just started singing with his CD.  
  
"-I wanna stand with you on a mountain/  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea/   
I want to lay like this forever/  
Until the sky falls down on my/-"  
  
Ken opened his eyes when someone coughed. The band and Yamato were standing over him.  
  
"Mmmnph..."  
  
"Be in the band."  
  
Ken's shock was total. He was a computer guy, not a rockstar!  
  
"I-"  
  
"Pleeeeeease Ken? We really need your voice."  
  
"I'm not cute enough to be on stage."  
  
Bit, who'd come right out and told Ken he and Brad were a couple, grinned.  
  
"Sure you are! Yamato's just blind."  
  
Ken looked sideways at the blonde singer. Yamato was blushing furiously. Ken smiled faintly.  
  
"Oh, all right."  
  
Ken was pulled to his feet and hugged until he couldn't breathe. Then the guys all whipped out CD's, put them in and everyone danced until they were too tired to move.  
  
Ken pulled out the couch and collapsed bonelessly on it. The rest of the band was sprawled around the room. There was a thump next to him and he looked over.  
  
"Night Ken."  
  
Ken smiled.  
  
"Mmmnph... Oyasumi nasai."  
  
Ken rolled onto his side and fell asleep.  
  
---  
  
Ken woke up with his head on a warm chest and someones arm around his waist. He forced an eye open and saw he was half-laying on Yamato, who'd put an arm around Ken's waist.  
  
"Mmmnph..."  
  
Ken looked at the clock on the sterio, grunted again and snuggled back into Yamato. The blonde stirred and looked at Ken.  
  
"Time?"  
  
"Four... I'm not getting up..."  
  
Ken kept his eyes shut and fell back asleep. He woke again when someone giggled over him. He slit a violet coloured eye open, peered upwards and was accosted by Bit's aqua-green eyes and blonde hair. He looked around and found the clock. Noon. Ken shot up, lept out of bed, lit three candles and started cleaning. Yamato lay in the bed staring at him.  
  
"Mmmnph... What?"  
  
"You got up fast."  
  
"I usually get up at eight. I over slept and if you let a house get behind, it gets trashed too fast and then you never get it clean."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Mmmnph..."  
  
Ken rushed into the kitchen, washed dishes, dried them, put them away, made lunch, did those dishes, got everyone fed, did those and then dryed and put those away. Then he got his briefcase and flipped though the binders. He pulled out a binder and opened it to rows of figures, symbols and calculations that only he could make sense of. A voice over his shoulder was shocked.  
  
"What do you do?"  
  
"I'm a computer statistics analasist. I also reprogram and hack."  
  
"A computer genius, an amazing singer and a knock-out. Yamato is nuts if he doesn't want you."  
  
Ken looked up at Bit who was grinning. He shook his head, indigo-black hair swinging and brushing his shoulders.  
  
"I'm not a very good singer and I'm not cute at all."  
  
"Liar. You're too modest. You are drop-dead-gorgeous and you have an amazing voice."  
  
"Do not."  
  
Ken picked his pen up off the floor, made a few calculations, wrote out some lines of figures, added a few directions, bit the top of the pen then wrote out a new calculation. There was a gasp.  
  
"What are you doing? How the hell do you know that?"  
  
Ken looked at his work. It was on a new computer program for a video game called *Zoid Battle: Mode Confirmed*. He was working on how to get the graphics to align right. They'd sent it to him because he was a genius.  
  
"Because if you don't have the coordinate -234 in point H7, then the ears will be on the tail, not the head."  
  
"Umm... Okay."  
  
Ken sighed.  
  
"If you don't do this here, the Command Wolf will be deformed."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Ken laughed and wrote out more calculations, more figures and made a new diagram, showing exactly what he had done and how it should look. Then he put the sheets back in the folder, slid it into the case, pulled out another and wrote out more calculations, figures and symbols before making a diagram and putting it away.   
  
"Ken, we have to practice, lets go."  
  
Ken looked up and then nodded, putting his things away, picking himself up, tucking back his hair and getting his shoes on. Brad was in the car, smoking. Ken ran back into the building, up the lift and into the flat. He grabbed some candles, the lighter and ran back out and down, jumping in and snatching the ciggarette, tossing it out.  
  
"Bad for you. Quit."  
  
"How."  
  
"Candles."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Candles."  
  
They pulled up to a warehouse and piled out.  
  
"We rent this to practice in. Come on."  
  
Ken went in and looked around. It was structurally wrong, but stable enough he supposed. He sat out the candles and then lit them. The tropical scent soon permeated the air, making him yawn. Sex On The Beach really made his sleepy.  
  
"What's that smell?"  
  
"Sex On The Beach."  
  
Ken yawned again.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Its called Sex On The Beach. It really makes me tired."  
  
Bit snorted, trying not to laugh.  
  
"You do know that sounds SO wrong."  
  
"Mmmnph."  
  
Ken leaned on a wall, his eyes sliding shut. Then he shot off the wall and yelped as someone pinched his ass. Bit laughed at him, backing away and around Brad.  
  
"Wake up, sunshine!"  
  
Ken rolled his eyes and yawned. Then Yamato handed him a bunch of paper.  
  
"Here."  
  
Ken blinked in an extreamly lost manner at the paper, then at Yamato. The other man just grinned.  
  
"Lyrics."  
  
"Oh. Mmmnph..."  
  
Ken grunted. Yamato led him to a stage set up at one end of the room. Bit was already getting his guitar adjusted comfortably and Brad sat behind the drum kit. Goten was turning things on at the keyboards and Seiji was settling the other guitar on his shoulder. Yamato pushed him up to a microphone and then pulled the strap of his bass over his head, settling the weight on his shoulder.  
  
"Ken, look through there and find one that says BEHIND CLOSED DOORS. Thats what we've been working on to play for the record company."  
  
Ken shuffled neatly and found the scribbled sheets. He frowned.  
  
"There is no way under the sun this can be read."  
  
Ken put the paper down, lept off the stage, found a notebook and a pen, then sat on the edge of the stage and in moments had the whole sheaf of songs copied.  
  
Ken lept back up and held the notebook in a slightly shaky hand.  
  
"There. Now I can read this."  
  
Everyone just laughed at him and started to play. Ken closed his eyes for a moment then smiled to himself.  
  
"-I close my eyes and you're there  
Wherever I look  
You are everywhere-"  
  
He couldn't really hear himself, he was only hearing the instruments. His voice soared out over the music, clear and perfect, matching with the sad song.  
  
"-You run and I try to find you  
But you hide behind closed doors-  
  
-You put your heart behind closed doors  
And lock it away from me-"  
  
Ken could feel hot tears on his face, but he couldn't think of why. It didn't make sense to cry.  
  
"-You hide the key so I can't get in  
Can't get close to you  
Behind closed doors-"  
  
He trailed off, listening to the sad music. Then he started to sing again.  
  
"-Life wouldn't be the same  
If I was next to you  
It would make me happy-"  
  
He opened his eyes and unconciously brushed the tears from his face.  
  
"-If you didn't hide behind closed doors-  
  
-You put your heart behind closed doors  
And lock it away from me  
You hide the key so I can't get in  
Can't get close to you  
Behind closed doors-"  
  
The music kept playing and he shut his eyes again, hand rising and wiping the tear out of his eyes. He sniffled softly and blinked his eyes free of tears.  
  
"-You put your heart behind closed doors  
And lock it away from me  
You hide the key so I can't get in  
Can't get close to you  
Behind closed doors-"  
  
He sniffled again and closed his eyes, drawing out the words a little.  
  
"-Behind-  
  
-Closed-  
  
-Doors-"  
  
He trailed off and listened to the music play to the end. Then it trailed off and there was a soft sound then a warm hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Ken, are you okay? You're crying."  
  
"I am? I don't know why."  
  
Ken turned blurry eyes to the concerned crystalline blue of Yamato's, blinking away the stinging tears to give the other man a weak smile. The man just shook his head and pulled Ken to him, arms tight around the painfully thin man, cradling him like a fragile doll.  
  
Ken put his arms around Yamato's waist, burying his face in the soft cotton t-shirt. He sniffled slightly and stood there until he heard Bit's obnoxious voice.  
  
"Awwww, ain't it sooooo cute!"  
  
Ken giggled and stuck his tounge out at Bit around Yamato's side. The blonde just gave a cheeky grin and waved at him with a nice finger.  
  
"No thanks, Bit. I'll leave that to Brad."  
  
Ken giggled and seperated himself from Yamato who had an odd little half grin on his face. Ken picked up the note book and flipped through sheets of his neat script. Then he held it up.  
  
"Let's sing this."  
  
Everyone snickered and the tune was picked out. Ken tapped his foot for a moment, stuck out his tounge at Bit who was snickering from where he stood playing guitar.  
  
"-The sun is up   
I'm so happy I could scream   
and there's nowhere else in the world I'd rather be-"  
  
Ken closed his eyes. It was easier to sing when you couldn't see who was listening.  
  
"-than here with you   
it's perfect   
it's all I ever wanted-"  
  
He could hear Yamato and Bit singing in the background and he slitted an eye, looking back and grinning.  
  
"-Almost can't believe that it's for real   
I really don't think it gets any better than this   
vanilla smile-"  
  
Brad's voice cut him off.  
  
"-and a gorgeous strawberry kiss!-"  
  
Ken laughed softly and picked up the line.  
  
"-birds sing we swing   
clouds shift by and everything is like a dream   
It's everything I wished...-"  
  
He watched while the guys moved around, shuffling around the stage instead of staying in just one spot.  
  
"-never guessed it got this good   
wondered if it ever would   
really didn't think it could-"  
  
Ken grinned mischieviously, moving across the stage and sliding up behind Bit, winking at Brad who just smiled and rolled his eyes. Ken wound his free arm around Bit, curling his head around the taller man's side.  
  
"-do it again?   
I know we should!!!-"  
  
Ken grinned and rubbed up against Bit who coughed, looking at him with wide aqua-green eyes. Ken moved away, back out on the stage.  
  
"-The sun is up   
I'm so fizzy I could burst!   
you wet through and me headfirst-"  
  
Ken closed his eyes again. He knew he was dancing to the teasing, sunny tune. But it was a flirting, contagious song that you just could help but dance too.  
  
"-into this it's perfect   
It's all I ever wanted-"  
  
Ken opened his eyes again and moved towards Yamato, his head ducked down a little, grinning. He slid up against Yamato's side.  
  
"-ow! it feels so big it almost hurts!-"  
  
There was a snort and Ken looked back at Brad who was rolling his eyes again. Ken stalked back towards him, slipping around the drum kit and standing behind the man, a hand sliding down over his shoulder and over his chest.  
  
"-never guessed it got this good   
wondered if it ever would   
really didn't think it could   
do it some more?-"  
  
Ken laughed and moved away, back towards the open part of the stage, easily avoiding blocking or being blocked by the others.  
  
"-I know we should!!!   
it will always be like this   
forever and ever-"  
  
Ken grinned and found himself dancing again.  
  
"-never guessed it got this good   
Wondered if it ever would   
Really didn't think it could-"  
  
Ken slid up to Yamato and Bit and leaned on Yamato while grinning at Bit.  
  
"-do it all the time?   
I know that we should!!!-"  
  
Ken dropped the mic to his side and listened to the music trail off. Then bit light hit him over the head, followed by Yamato then Brad.  
  
"BAKA!"  
  
Ken laughed and smacked them all with his notebook.  
  
"You started it by laughing at me!"  
  
"You're the one that picked the sex song!"  
  
"You're the ones that WROTE the sex song!"  
  
Ken rolled his eyes and hopped off the stage, all his energy draining away the moment his feet touched the concrete. He slumped down with a soft sigh, coving his head with his armand drawing his keens up, trembling with the effort to remain concious.  
  
"Ken? Ken, are you okay? KEN!"  
  
Ken closed his eyes and welcomed the black cool of oblivion with open arms.  
  
---  
  
Ken woke up with a small headache and laying on his back on the most comfortable surface he could have ever imagined. He started to sit up, but then fell back after a few inches, bouncing on the soft mattress. He lifted his voice slightly.  
  
"H- hello?"  
  
Ken heard pounding feet and Yamato rushed through a door Ken couldn't see, worried blue eyes invading his vision. Yamato's smooth skin was pale and his face had a shadow of a beard on it. He looked like shit. Ken told him so.  
  
"Yamato, you look like hell."  
  
There was a second opening and closing of the door and the rudest awkening in the world hit Ken. Iori's green eyes came into veiw. 


	2. Default Chapter

My Angel  
By: Authoress K. C.  
  
~~~  
Once it got halfway desent, it EXPANDED on me! Well, here's more of the revised shit. Enjoy Minna!  
~~~  
  
Ken stared in uncomprehending shock at the face above him then his face creased in pain and he wailed, pulling the sheets over his head, curing into a ball, crying.  
  
"Ken? Ken, are you okay, talk to me, whats wrong!? KEN!"  
  
Yamato's worried, strained voice echoed in his ears. But Ken couldn't face those cold green eyes. Not now.  
  
"Ken, stop being a baby and talk to Yamato-kun."  
  
"DON'T TALK!"  
  
Ken shot out of bed, sitting up and staring in anger and pain at the calm collected boy. His eyes still stung with tears. He shoved the boy away.  
  
"Just, don't say anything. Better yet, just leave, Hida. LEAVE! GO AWAY, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!"  
  
Ken screamed, eyes clenching shut, turning his head away once he'd finished, wrapping his arms around himself. He could hear Iori's shocked gasp and Yamato's quiet voice telling him that maybe he should go into the livingroom.  
  
Ken heard the door open and close then warm arms wrapped around him and the bed dipped. Ken turned and wrapped hismelf in Yamato's warmth, burying his face in the other man's shirt. He shook with tears, crying. Yamato held him and rocked him, murmuring little soothing nothings to him, his hands smoothing Ken's hair. Eventually Ken stopped crying and pulled back, scrubbing the tears from his face.  
  
"I'm sorry... But, I can't stand to see him... He's the one that told me to leave... Because I drove a co-worker home... The jealous little prick... I can't STAND it, Yamato, I just CAN'T. Not to see him."  
  
"I'm sorry. He just showed up and I was fixing you food, incase you woke up hungry... I didn't think he'd follow me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
  
Ken let the other man rock him slowly. He was curled in the circle of Yamato's arms, clinging to him with his head on Yamato's shoulder's when the door opened and Iori's voice appeared.  
  
"Yamato-kun, when-"  
  
Ken flinched, tightening his grip on Yamato before shifting his eyes up to the door he had found when he'd sat up. Iori stood framed in the doorway, one hand on the doorhandle, the other on the frame. Those green eyes were wide with shock and the boy's mouth was opening and closing without sound. Ken closed his eyes and turned his head, burying his facein the curve of Yamato's neck. Yamato's voice rumbled in his ear.  
  
"What is it, Iori-kun?"  
  
"...Nothing. Nevermind."  
  
Ken knew that flat, emotionless tone. Iori was going to scream soon. Three. Two. One.  
  
"YOU BASTARD! So you ran from me to HIM?! YOU DAMN LITTLE WHORE!"  
  
Ken flinched, clinging tighter to Yamato, murmuring his protests into the soft skin. Yamato's arms tightened in a hug. Yamato's voice sounded forced.  
  
"Iori, shut up. Ken's living here because he has no place else to GO. You sent him out and he moved in with Sora and just sat around and watch TV all day. Then she kicked him out too and he got hit by a car. He was in a coma for five days, woke up, then fell back into that coma for three more days. Then he moved in with me and join the band. Then, on the day we got him to practice, he passed out and has been out for a week and a half. So, shut up. And don't yell at Ken. He doesn't deserve that. He's too sweet for it. Go home. You're not helping anyone right now."  
  
"You..."  
  
The door slammed and Ken flinched, shaking his head, crying again.  
  
"Whats wrong with me... What... Something must be wrong. Everything all ways ends up worse than before."  
  
"Ken, there is nothing wrong with you. Sometimes life just sucks ass that way."  
  
Ken giggled softly.  
  
"That may be the first time I've heard you curse..."  
  
"Might be."  
  
Ken started to detangle himself but Yamato just held him tighter. The blonde man murmured into Ken's hair.  
  
"Don't. I'm kind of comfortable here."  
  
Ken giggled and snuggled closer to Yamato who leaned back against the wall, pulling him against himself. Ken just closed his eyes and yawned.  
  
"...Its warm here."  
  
"Hmmn? Sorry, dozing."  
  
"Mmmnph. Sleep."  
  
Yamato lay down and Ken went with him, wrapping hismef against the other man. Yamato tugged the blankets over them and held him close.  
  
"G'night Ken."  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Yamato."  
  
Ken fell asleep easily in his friend's arms.  
  
---  
  
Yamato dozed lightly, holding Ken close to him. He smiled, kissing the soft, touseled indigo-black hair lightly. Ken was so sweet, and so beautiful, and was compleatly unaware of it. He was adorable. Even if he was sleeping. He was sucking on his bottom lip slightly, sleeping.   
  
Yamato smiled and nuzzled Ken's cheek. He could say it so easily when Ken couldn't hear him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Ken stirred in his sleep and unknowingly hooked a leg around Yamato's, pulling their bodies closer together. Yamato groaned into the sleep rumpled hair as Ken rubbed against him. Yamato tried to shift himself away but Ken frowned in his sleep and clutched him tighter. Yamato stopped and held Ken to him. hopefully Ken wouldn't wake up while he was hard.  
  
Yamato woke to a pair of violet eyes looking at him from above. Ken was resting on his chest, looking down at him with his head to the side, a tiny smile present on his face.  
  
"What? Did I drool or something? What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Yamato inwardly kissed Ken. He wished he could actually do it. Ken was just looking at him with that odd little expression. Then the man started to climb out of bed. Yamato grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, flipping to cover him and grinning.  
  
"Nope. Invalid, you don't get to get up for a few more days. You need to rest or you'll pass out again. We rushed you to the doctor and he says your body still is trying to recover from a bout of pneumonia from while you were in a coma and from the way you didn't get any kind of exercise then tried to do too much. Four more days and I'll allow you to move around, but no cleaning or performing for a while, young man."  
  
Ken pouted up at him, nibbling on his bottom lip unconciously. Yamato wanted to kiss him, hold him close and take him. But nope, he couldn't do that, Ken didn't feel for him like that. Yamato left it at a kiss on the forehead before hopping up.  
  
"Now, I'm gonna go make you something to eat, so STAY IN BED."  
  
"Yes Papa.."  
  
Ken murmured, rolling over. Yamato laughed and walked out of his bedroom, leaving Ken, beautiful Ken, in his bed. God how bad he wanted the other man. It was crazy. He'd never even considered it until he'd seen the pale man in the hospital, how lovely he'd become as he'd grown up. He was as slender and pale skinned as ever, but with a beautiful personality. He had dark indigo-black hair that framed his flawless face and sometimes fell into those beautiful violet eyes. He had a killer smile and a sweet manner. He wa so perfect it was nuts.  
  
And Yamato was the least deserving man he knew. He was a rockstar, that summed it up right there.  
  
"Hopeless.."  
  
"What is? Hey Yama-chan."  
  
"Hey Takeru. Didn't hear you- SHIT!"  
  
"Yamato?!"  
  
Ken's voice assailed him from the bedroom, muffled by the closed door.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What happened, what did you spill?"  
  
Yamato rolled his eyes.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Lousy liar."  
  
Yamato laughed.  
  
"I'm not telling."  
  
Yamato started over, banishing his thoughts to concentrate on the current task which was to make ramen without throwing it at the wall again. Or burning it again.  
  
"I didn't hear you come in, Take-chan. Whats up?"  
  
"Nothing. Iori-kun called."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
Yamato was cautious. Takeru had that strange 'information please' light in his blue eyes.  
  
"He said you and Ken were feeling each other up in your room when he walked in to ask you a question."  
  
"That lousy little liar, now I know why Ken was mad at him. Ken had started getting hysterical after waking up and finding Iori here. Apparently he's not over that and he threw a tantrum and I was holding him, trying to calm him down when Iori walked in."  
  
"Oh. Okay. I knew you feeling Ken up was bound to be exsaturated somehow. It just didn't sound like you, ya know? So, how is Ken?"  
  
"Awake."  
  
Yamato poured the ramen into a bowl and carried it into the bed room where Ken was sitting up. Takeru held the door open and followed him in. Yamato handed the ramen to Ken who smiled and then smiled at Takeru.  
  
"Hey Takeru-kun."  
  
"Hi Ken. So, how ya feeling? Better?"  
  
"I'm not in pain. Its a start."  
  
Yamato sat on the foot of the bed, watching Ken eat. Ken grinned.  
  
"So, whats did he spill Takeru?"  
  
"He threw the first pot of ramen at the wall. Must have done something wrong to him or something. There should still be noodles near the ceiling."  
  
Ken spluttered and Yamato leaned forwards, patting him on the back until he could breate. Then Ken grinned at him, eyes sparkling from under his touseled hair.  
  
"What did the wall ever do to you, Yamato?"  
  
"Nothing. I just felt like redecorating."  
  
Yamato smiled slightly while Ken laughed, coughing slightly as he inhaled some soup with his air. Then he giggled and shook his head.  
  
"You have the oddest ideas, Ishida."  
  
Yamato smiled and took the empty bowl when Ken yawned widely. He shooed Takeru out and grinned from the doorway.  
  
"Sleep. I'm not going anywhere until you're better."  
  
Ken gave him a sleepy smile.  
  
"Mmmnph. Oyasumi."  
  
Yamato left the room, closing the door gently and carrying the bowl into the kitchen where he washed it, dryed it and put it away. Then he cleaned up the ruined ramen and went into the livingroom. Takeru was looking through Ken's gray duffle.  
  
"Hey, where'd you get this?"  
  
"Its Ken's."  
  
The boy dropped it back in the corner where Ken had been keeping it and climbed into his favorite chair. Yamato curled up on the couch and rested his arm on a drawn up knee.  
  
"So, what is the reason for this social call."  
  
"Iori's call. But, I just don't feel like going home. Daisuke's out playing soccer. Again."  
  
Yamato grinned. Who would have ever guess that the two most chronic arguers of the second generation digidestined would have hooked up. Yamato was happy for his brother. The kid needed the stability of a relationship. Both of them loved their relationship and Daisuke had even asked Takeru to marry him, even though they probably couldn't do it legally.  
  
Takeru was smiling slightly.  
  
"Daisuke cooked me dinner last night, while I was helping Sora fix her leaky pipes. Her shop needs whole new pipes but she just keeps patching them over. I came home and he was wearing a pink apron and had spaghetti sauce on his face but he'd made real food."  
  
Yamato laughed and leaned forwards.  
  
"It wasn't burnt? He didn't blow up the stove?"  
  
"Nope, it was great. He said he'd had to remake it five times before it came out right. The desposal had a feast."  
  
Yamato leaned back and laughed at his brother's heavenly expression.  
  
"So, what happened."  
  
"Oh, you perv, you already know."  
  
Takeru was blushing and threw a chair pillow at Yamato who just ducked and let it sail over the back of the couch.  
  
"Yeah, but you blush, so, I have to ask."  
  
There was a soft call from the bedroom and Yamato was over the back of the couch and in the doorway before he'd registered any movement at all. Ken was sitting up, eyes wide and panting softly.   
  
"Ken? Whats wrong?"  
  
"Oh god... I don't think I want to sleep ever again."  
  
The other man just lay back and stared fearfully upwards. Yamato sat on the side of the bed and stroked back Ken's sweat damp hair. The other man smiled slightly and leaned into Yamato's hand.  
  
"I didn't mean to intterupt when you're visiting with your brother... I just had a nightmare or something and I woke up screaming."  
  
"Its okay Ken-kun. I was following Yama-chan in here when you yelled."  
  
Yamato snatched his hand back and faced his brother.  
  
"Nosey brat. Shoo, shoo, your sex toy is probably wondering where you are."  
  
"Nah. He's not gonna be home until it starts to get too dark to play in the sunshine."  
  
"In other words, you're gonna hang around until he shows up looking for you again."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Ken was giggling, covering his mouth with a slender hand. Yamato grinned and shoved his brother slightly.  
  
"Like I said. Nosey brat."  
  
"Yeah, you love me anyhow Yama-chan."  
  
"Why I'll never know. The scientists are still out on that one."  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"Brat!"  
  
Yamato tickled his brother until the boy called peace. Then he looked at Ken who was laying back, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Ken? You awake?"  
  
"Yeah... Sorta."  
  
"Sorta?"  
  
"I'm trying not to fall asleep."  
  
"Sleep, you need it."  
  
"I don't like those nightmares."  
  
Yamato grinned and tucked the sheets around Ken, brushing back the soft hair and kissing his forehead.  
  
"Sleep. We'll be in the livingroom if you yell. I'll even leave the door open."  
  
"Okay... Oyasumi."  
  
"Night."  
  
Yamato got up and walked out, propping the door open with a stop shapped like a wolf. Then he lept back over the couch and landed lightly on the cushions. Takeru was staring at him from the chair.  
  
"You're in love with him, aren't you."  
  
Yamato blinked the grinned sheepishly, his tone full of self-mocking.  
  
"Yeah, what an idiot I am."  
  
"You aren't an idiot so stop giving me that tone of voice."  
  
Yamato just shook his head. He looked back towards where Ken lay with a small smile.  
  
"I am an idiot. Why wouldn't I be. There's an angel in my room. And you know what, I'm an idiot. You don't fall in love with angels. He'll never love me, so doesn't that make me an idiot for loving him."  
  
"No!"  
  
Yamato looked at Takeru who was leaning forwards in his chair.  
  
"You are not an idiot and Ken is NOT an angel. If he was he wouldn't be laying in there, sick like that. And he might, you never know. Don't shoot yourself in the foot just yet. Give it time. He's sick, right now he doesn't know what he wants."  
  
Yamato just shook his head with a small grin.  
  
"You're always spouting off stuff thats beyond your years Take-chan. I guess I'm not surprised. Okay, DAD, I won't write myself off yet."  
  
His brother grinned then pointed at the door.  
  
"He's yelling again."  
  
Yamato shot off the couch and was in the bedroom before Takeru finished talking. Ken was thrashing in his sleep, his face contorted into a pained, hurt expression, screaming in his sleep. Nonsense yelling, not really words. Yamato pinned the man's shoulder and shook his firmly.  
  
"KEN! WAKE UP YOUR DREAMING AGAIN!"  
  
The violet eyes flew open, hurt flashing bright before it faded away to a blank nothingness. The man smiled slightly and shifted. Yamato let go and let him up.  
  
"Thank you, Yamato."  
  
"Its no problem Ken."  
  
"Takeru?! Hey, Yamato, where's Take-chan?"  
  
"In here Dai-chan!"  
  
Takeru was yelling, leaning towards the door. Yamato looked back to see Daisuke walking in the door.  
  
Daisuke wore a pair of white shorts that were covered in dirt and grass. His shirt was gone, and his darkly tanned shin glistened with sweat. His dark choclate coloured eyes sparkled and he still sported Tai's goggles. His clay coloured hair was sweat damp and falling into his eyes. He wore a pair of leather sandles and wasn't wearing any socks with them. He had a blue duffle over a shoulder which was deposited by the door. He's gotten taller and leaner from playing soccer. He was good looking. Takeru had good taste in men.  
  
The younger man walked over and shook his head, sweat flying from his hair. Yamato shielded Ken and himself with the blankets while his brother squeeled.  
  
"EEEEWWWWW! Dai! Thats gross, cut it out!"  
  
"Sorry, Take-chan. Hey Yama."  
  
Yamato grinned and put the blanket down. Daisuke was resting lightly on the side of the bed with Takeru. Takeru was smiling and Daisuke had an arm around the blonde's shoulder, holding him close without getting him sweaty.  
  
"Hey Daisuke. Ken, thats Daisuke. You know, Motomiya."  
  
"Oh, hello Daisuke, its been, a really long time."  
  
"Yeah. You look okay though. Still play soccer?"  
  
"No, not for ages and ages. I'm a computer programmer and hacker now."  
  
"Oh, a geek."  
  
"No."  
  
Yamato laughed.  
  
"Daisuke calls anyone who works at a desk a geek."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, well, I suppose. Although, I haven't done much work lately."  
  
The dark haired man nodded, kissed Takeru's cheek lightly.  
  
"Take-chan said you weren't feeling too hot. So I figured he'd be where the sick person was."  
  
Yamato grinned. Then he shoved his brother lightly.  
  
"Always a sucker for the invalids."  
  
"Hey, how do you think I got ahold of him!"  
  
Ken was giggling softly, eyes closed. Yamato smiled faintly and forced his eyes away. No chance. Not even a small one.  
  
"So, have you been driving him up the wall with that nasty habit of yours, Yama-chan?"  
  
Yamato laughed.  
  
"Ken made me stop. He can't stand the smoke. Why do think the apartment smells so nice."  
  
"Mm. I did notice a soft tropical scent. Sex On The Beach?"  
  
"Mmmnph. My favorite."  
  
"Dai-chan likes it too."  
  
"Hey, if there aren't any beaches to have sex on, thats the next best thing!"  
  
Yamato rolled his eyes and decked Daisuke with a pillow.  
  
"You perv!"  
  
The dark haired man just laughed and covered his head with an arm.  
  
"Hey, thats what Take-chan loves about me, don't make me stop just 'cause I'm here!"  
  
Yamato rolled his eyes and decked him again. Then a second pillow joined him and he looked sideways to see Ken leaning up on his knees, whacking Daisuke with a pillow cheerfully.  
  
"Shut up shut up shut up!"  
  
Yamato just laughed and helped by smacking Takeru.  
  
"Both of you keep your mouthes shut!"  
  
The two younger men just laughed and grabbed pillows. Soon the room was awash with white feathers. Ken was collapsed over Yamato's chest, gasping and laughing. Yamato was on his back with his arms folded under his head while Daisuke and Takeru were cuddled against each other nearby. They were all laughing.   
  
"That was enough exercise for you, sicko. Back to bed with you."  
  
"Awwww! That was fun, you two have to come visit me more often. I might be able to get used to this."  
  
Takeru and Daisuke waved and went off, talking softly. Yamato tucked Ken back into bed and tucked his hair back. A soft hand caught his wrist and he froze while Ken rubbed his cheek against Yamato's palm.  
  
"You're too good to me, Yamato. Thank you."  
  
"Uhh... No problem. I'm gonna go do laundry."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Ken let his hand go and rolled over onto his side with a smile, asleep in moments. Yamato rushed from the room, gathered his laundry and Ken's and went into the wash room. His hand tingled and was warm where Ken had rubbed against it.  
  
Yamato shook his head and dumped a load of laundry in the washer, putting in some TIDE and tossing in the DOWNEY ball. Then he went and gather up his clothes hangers and layed those on the counter.   
  
He was folding the dryed laundry when Ken's scream made his rush to the man's bedside. The man was thrashing again, moaning and whimpering. The he screamed again. Yamato clutched the thin shoulders and shook him soundly.  
  
"Ken! Wake up!"  
  
The man shot up with a shriek.  
  
"YAMATO!"  
  
Yamato blinked slightly while the wild-eyed man shuddered from head to toe. Then he relaxed and slumped back, laying back against the pillow. Yamato brushed back some of his dark hair and whispered softly.  
  
"Ken, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah... I think..."  
  
Ken just lay there for a moment before the corner of his mouth twitched upwards slightly in a smile. Then a warm hand caught Yamato's wrist and Ken pulled his hand to himself. Yamato sat on the edge of the bed while Ken held his hand to him.  
  
"Do you think angels exist on Earth?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
That would explain you, he thought miserably.  
  
Ken just laughed and turned his head, bringing Yamato's hand to his face and holding it against his cheek, violet eyes closing. Yamato cupped his hand, letting it shape to the other man's face. Ken just lay there for a moment before he spoke again.  
  
"What do you think they look like."  
  
Yamato leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.  
  
"They would have pale ivory skin, smooth and soft, like satin, or silk maybe. And wide, trusting eyes that could show so many emotions. Probably dark, black, or maybe purple. Violet. And they would have the softest hair, smooth and straight, but not too long, maybe about to their shoulders, and dark like their eyes, an inky indigo-black. And slender, but tall."  
  
Yamato realized that this picture looked a lot like Ken. The other boy was quiet. Then he spoke.  
  
"I imagine them being tall and willowy. With blonde hair that floats around their faces like sunlight. Softly tanned skin, just that nice flesh colour, with bright crystal blue eyes. And a sweet, loveing smile. They would be just so perfect in every way."  
  
Yamato blinked. Ken described... Him? No way. Not in a million years.  
  
"Yamato?"  
  
There was a slight weight against his chest and he opened his eyes to find hismelf falling into a sea of violet. Ken was balenced against his chest with one hand, still clutching his to him.  
  
"Why did you whisper my name?"  
  
Yamato's eyes widened and he covered his mouth, turning his head away. Oh god, had he? Yes! Oh god, oh sweet, merciful god please no.  
  
"Yamato?"  
  
Ken's sweet voice was a whisper in his ear, warm breath brushing his skin. He felt the other man's hands on his face, turning it towards him. Those violet eyes were sparkling slightly. Then they slid closed and Ken's face moved closer. There was a soft, feather light brush against his slightly parted lips before the other man settled his mouth firmly against Yamato's.  
  
Yamato's found his arms had instantly gone to support Ken, holding him close. He closed his eyes and gave his heart up to pain. He gently kissed Ken, lightly tugging his bottom lip with his teeth. The other man just slid closer to him, arms sliding around Yamato's neck and the man's mouth opening for him.  
  
Yamato slipped his tounge into the warm haven and Ken's answered him, touching his own. He played along the man's mouth, touching everywhere, finding it impossible not to. Then he pulled away, blue eyes opening. Ken had his eyes still closed and was breathing slightly heavilly. Then those beautiful violet eyes slid open and moist lips curved up into a sweet, winsom smile.  
  
"Yamato..."  
  
Ken slid closer to him, wrapping himself against Yamato. Yamato could only hold the sweet weight of the man in his arms, disbelieving that Ken was allowing this. His voice was soft and quiet.  
  
"Ken? Why-"  
  
"Shh. you ask too many questions. Not everything needs a WHY."  
  
Yamato just closed his eyes and buried his face in the soft, sweet smelling indigo-black hair. Ken's face was buried in his neck and the man was just breathing, resting in his arms. Then the man's muffled voice reached him.  
  
"I'm not an angel, Yamato... I'm just a mortal man."  
  
Yamato smiled and murmured softly.  
  
"I'm not an angel either."  
  
Ken's giggle was sweet. Yamato just smiled and kissed the man's head.  
  
"You're an angel though... A sweet angel... I thought angels were untouchable... An impossible dream..."  
  
"Never. I'm not an angel Yamato. I never was. I was a horrible person once, who didn't want anything except to be the best."  
  
"But you changed. You're an angel."  
  
"Mmmnph... Your angel."  
  
Yamato sighed and tipped the manhead up, shifting his face from his neck and burshing a kiss across Ken's forehead.  
  
"My angel."  
  
Ken just smiled and cupped his face, kissing him again. Yamato smiled against the man's lips and pulled the sheets over their bodies, sliding them down into the warmth of the bed.  
  
"Sleep, Angel. You're still sick."  
  
"I always feel better when you're near me..."  
  
"My Angel..."  
  
Yamato smiled and held Ken against him until the both fell asleep.  
  
---  
  
A small dark haired boy, with a pair of bright blue-violet wings hovered over a bed where two men lay, curled together. He smiled and turned, floating through the ceiling and into the night sky where another boy, this with golden yellow wings waited. The blue winged angel slipped his hand into the the other angel's hand and smiled, leaning his head on the other's shoulder.  
  
"I'm glad they found peace."  
  
"Yes. They both deserved it."  
  
The first angel smiled.  
  
"Lets go, Matt."  
  
"Okay, come on Kenneth."  
  
The two angel's spread their wings and spiraled upwards until they vanished from sight.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
*runs off sobbing* SAP! THE SAP OF IT ALL!  
  
Ken: *blinks after K. C.* Whats wrong with her?  
  
Yamato: *shrugs and smokes* Who knows. Guess what.  
  
Ken: Mmmnph?  
  
Yamato: *grins smuggly* I found a beach.  
  
Ken: *laughs and runs off with Yamato*  
  
K. C. *muah!* 


End file.
